onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sun Pirates
Wheres the sun Kaneshiro is a Sunny Pirate? I don't see the sun, maybe I'm blind. Can someone showme it? One-Winged Hawk 15:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) You can't see it in the picture, but it's on his left arm. Maybe if you find a better picture of him.GeneralKingRyumma 15:57, 8 November 2008 (UTC)GeneralKingRyumma What about Tom? I thought he had the mark (or I heard someone said so). Shouldn't he be a member? Yatanogarasu 8:08, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Tom has a mark yes... But its not the same as the Sun pirates. I've been checking it out this afternoon as it happens. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/355/06/ One-Winged Hawk 17:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'll note that while not a sun, this mark is a circle in thecentre with a seperate outer pattern; it would not suprise me the least if the same circumstances for the Sunny Pirates mark and Tom's pattern were of the same origin. Tom is likely also a slave (Franky mentioned Tom owed a lot to Roger). One-Winged Hawk 19:33, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Kaneshiro's mark can be seen here.Mugiwara Franky 12:02, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Where's Chew's tattoo? I couldn't find it anywhere. 01:37, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Sun Symbol Can someone get a picture of the Sun symbol Jolly Roger for the main page of the "Sunny Pirates"? Also, a picture of their ship shown on chapter 521, page 16, would be nice. Yatanogarasu 17:22 22 November 2008 (UTC) Jinbe I added multiple "Confirm" marks in this article (as well as in Jinbe's and Fisher Tiger's page), for there are things that need to be sourced concerning Jinbe: *Where is it said that Jinbe was the right-hand man of Fisher Tiger? (Sunny Pirates page only) *Where is it said that Jinbe became captain of the Sunny Pirates after the death of Fisher Tiger? *Where is it said that Jinbe disbanded the crew because of his nomination as a Shichibukai? (Jinbe page only) All of these facts are sourced neither in Jinbe's article, nor in the Sunny Pirates', nor in Fisher Tiger's. There is a reference to Yosaku's explanation in Jinbe's page, but it seems overinterpreted. I can't help but think this looks like fan assumption.Sff9 17:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK, so apparently it seems obvious to at least Klobis and MasterDeva that Fishman Pirates = Sunny Pirates. I'd really like some details about that. The way I used to understand things is that once the Sunny Pirates disbanded, Jinbe became captain of one of the resulting crews, that was named Fishman Pirates. The Fishman Pirates are thus not the same crew as the Sunny Pirates. :So, what have I misunderstood/lost in translation/missed? sff9 (talk) 11:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Chew In the last page of chapter 620 I can see a young chew next to the guy with afro(which is probably kurobi), shouldn't we add him to the template 19:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : And the same goes for Tansui. --Meganoide 21:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Pictures The pictures should always be of the character when they were part of the crew. Now there are crew pictures we need to update the thumbnails for the members templates. This should always be done. One-Winged Hawk 18:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Total Bounties Okay, how are we gonna calculate this? * Tiger's bounty: 230,000,000 * Jinbe's bounties: 76,000,000 (before Tiger's death) and 250,000,000 (after Tiger died) * Arlong's bounty: 20,000,000 (only after he departed to East Blue) They got their bounties here and there at different times, and cannot be added to the total here. Yatanogarasu 18:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I mean, after Tiger died, and Jinbe got into the Shichibukai, their bounties became inactive now and then. Arlong did not get his bounty until after he left the crew. Yatanogarasu 18:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) And why do we have 'at least 500,000,000 with former members' as a total bounty?What former members? 18:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we could put "306,000,000 (under Fisher Tiger)", and then "250,000,000 (under Jinbe)" below the first one. That way we could differentiate and account for the change. 19:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, done. But Arlong does NOT belong here, as he got his bounty AFTER the Sunny Pirates disbanded. Yatanogarasu 06:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Portraits Shouldn't pictures of Take and Shioyaki be added to the crew portrait section? (Lvdoomien 18:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Rename Page? Shouldn't this page be renamed the Sun Pirates instead of the Sunny Pirates? I know there's not much difference but the recent chapters (including chapter 622's title) has been calling them the Sun Pirates and in order to be more accurate, I think it should be renamed. This also goes for any article (like Fisher Tiger, Jinbe, and Arlong) that has the words "Sunny Pirates" at least once. 04:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) NANLIT 04:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I kinda agree, we should do so. After all, I don't know how the "Sunny" got here to begin with, "taiyo" should simply be "sun". Yatanogarasu 06:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : Since it is Taiyo '''no' kaizokudan'', "Pirates of the Sun" is more accurate literally, I think. --Klobis 07:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) So, shall I move it? 03:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Please do, but that also means we have to change all the "Sunny" to "Sun" in the page and other articles. Yatanogarasu 03:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, gonna ask PX-Bot to do that, or does someone want to do it manually (I know it sounds tedious, but who knows someone actually wants to do that)? Yatanogarasu 03:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :I actually don't mind doing it. While doing tedious stuff isn't exactly my favorite thing to do, I don't dislike it. Besides, Sunny Pirates first came up during Amazon Lily, so not too far back. It shouldn't be too hard. 03:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but then you have to go back to Arlong Pirates as well, as the concept did backtrack around that point. Yatanogarasu 03:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do what you all want. I could care less. Just don't go crazy and start only acknowledging the english names. 00:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Fisher Tiger and Mariejoa Did Fisher Tiger (FT) escape Mariejoa and then return to free everyone else or did he free them after (barely) escaping from his "Master" and while trying to get of Mariejoa? On chapter 623 FT says: "I just barely escaped with my life... But I couldn't just abandon all the other slaves I saw before me.". He says saw which makes the time of the second sentence (But I couldn't ... before me.) the same as the time of the first. If he had left Mariejoa and then felt he couldn't just abandon everyone else and that he had to return the correct phrase would be: "But I couldn't just abandon all the other slaves I had seen before me.". However, I don't know Japanese so if the translation I read is not correct please correct me. 01:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :The Mangastream translation is not quite good. It appears the scene with Tiger meeting Neptune and Otohime ("I saw humanity") was a flashback in the flashback (in the flashback). So the timeline seems to be 1) he's a slave 2) he escapes 3) he talks to Neptune about humans 4) he climbs up the Red Line to free the slaves. sff9 (talk) 09:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : It's not really clear... you have start looking from chapter 621: Tiger returned from a long voyage (which we found out in chapter 623 he was actually captured) -> he said he had some "business" at Ryugu palace -> news tiger attacked Mariejoa&flashforward (in the flashback?) Sun pirates vs marine -> step back, chapter 622 Tiger talking to Neptune after he freed the slaves. So I think the order is Tiger left for a voyage -> he was captured -> he escape and freed the slaves -> returned to FI and formed the Sun Pirates. In this case, the story that he climb up the red line was a legend, and in fact nobody known he was a slave so they thought he went there to free the slaves. But it's not clear. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 11:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :In Chapter 622, we see Neptune wondering whether Tiger really did free the slaves, then there is a flashback (the background changes) , we see Tiger saying he saw "humans" and Otohime crying. The flashback ends, and then Otohime says "when he came to us that day... I could not bear to stop him". This clearly means that the Tiger/Neptune/Otohime scene took place between two travels of Tiger. You should take a look at carlosnet's translation. :Maybe JOPfan or Klobis could confirm? sff9 (talk) 11:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Hi, I'm again, I decided to sign up. Chapters 621 and 622 are indeed a bit hard to follow timewise. However I'll have to agree with '''leviathan' on the timeline. I think we can safely assume that different border colors during a flashback refer to different times but a certain color (e.g. black) can't go back and forward on the same flashback. This flashback's main timeline has a black border, so when the border is black time progresses. What I think about Chapters 621, 622 is: :*'Chapter 621', page 15 (I refer to the mangastream release) is when FT returns to fishman island and the borders are black. Right at the end of the page a small description of the fishman district starts and it ends on page 16. However, the border color doesn't change because it's not a flashback/flashforward, just a description (see note-1). On the last panel of page 16 the description ends (since a character talks) and the time continues from where it left off (since the border color is the same) which is the moment FT leaves for Ryuuguu Palace. But just then (end of page 16) a character says FT attacked the Tenryuubito and Oda says that people started calling him the "hero who freed the slaves" which means he had already freed the slaves. So when FT talked to Neptune (let's call this time-point-1) he had already freed the slaves. Right after that Jinbei left the army and him and Arlong joined FT to form the Sun Pirates (border still black so the main flashback's time has now progressed to a point after FT talked to Neptune and after the Sun Pirates have been formed -- time-point-1 has passed). :*Then on Chapter 622 the main flashback continues from where it left off and Neptune is talking with Otohime in the palace (mangastream release's page 4) (Sun Pirates have already formed and are out at sea). On the last panel a flashback starts (grey border) which shows what happened at time-point-1. FT has already freed the slaves and asks Neptune and Otohime to support/join him as he is about to create the Sun Pirates. Grey flashback-in-flashback ends and :*'Conclusion:' I think we can safely say that FT had already freed the slaves before he returned to Fishman Island (FI) after escaping the Tenryuubito. It could be that he escaped Mariejoa -> didn't go to FI but somewhere else to rest -> returned to free the slaves -> went to FI to talk with Neptune, but after reading Chapter 623 I don't think so (for my reasoning see the first post). note-1: We can recognise descriptions by the rectangular bubbles, the unchanged border color and the fact that in contrast to a flashback/flashforward no character talks. I'm quite new to this so I had to edit the post many times to get the layout right and I'm afraid you got one message for each time I edited it. Really sorry for that. Chrisn654 00:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :"When the border is black time progresses" → I'm not sure, cf. the beginning of Chapter 621. Plus, note that at the beginning of Chapter 622, the insert text reads "After Tiger's attack on Mariejoa...", and what's more, the end of Chapter 621 really looks like what you call a "description", even if we see characters talk. :Did you take a look at carlosnet's translation that I linked above? It's fairly clear the Tiger/Neptune/Otohime scene took place before Tiger had freed the slaves. :(By the way, you should avoid using complex HTML tags like you did, that makes the wiki source code hard to read.) :sff9 (talk) 06:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Renaming again? Since Oda has writen the word TAIYO on the crew's new ship, shouldn't we change it to Taiyo Pirates instead of Sun or Sunny Pirates since we use the names that Oda has writen? (I can't believe no one has brought this up yet). 23:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Taiyo means sun, and we go by translations for naming crews. Case in point, we call Luffy's crew the Straw Hat Pirates, not the Mugiwara Pirates. 23:26, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Koala? Isn't Koala once a part of the crew, afterall she has the symbol 18:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I think it might be an honorary thing with Koala, kind of like the case with Vivi. 07:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Haki In the Sun Pirates' navigation template under Site Navigation, it is mentioned that Haki is one of the abilities that the Sun Pirates use. I do not recall any fishman (mermen) besides Otohime who can use Haki, and she was not even a pirate. Am I forgetting someone or is the information wrong? - [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 08:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Looking at their pages, the only time "haki" is ever mentioned is when Luffy uses it, and he used it long after the crew were still intact. It's false information. Good eye. 08:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC)